Unified communication services allow for the integration of real time communication services, such as voice calling and instant messaging, with non-real time communication services, such as voicemail and short message service (SMS). For example, unified communication services may allow multiple phones to be accessed by a single phone number and have the same voicemail inbox. A unified communication system may provide at least a subset of the services that make up unified communication services.
In some cases, other systems on a communication network, such as an Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) platform, may be necessary to provide other subsets of unified communication services. Mobile devices that access the unified communication system on the same communication network as the IMS platform may be automatically routed through the IMS platform to the unified communication system. However, mobile devices that are not on the same network as the IMS platform may not be routed through the IMS platform and, thus, may only be provided with the subset of unified communication services provided by the unified communication system.